Valerie Tulle
Valerie Tulle is a major recurring character in the seventh season of . She is the first and the last living member of the Heretics as of Days of Future Past. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World along with Lily Salvatore, Oscar, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise, Beau and Malcolm. History Early Human Life Valerie was a member of the Gemini Coven who was cast out of the coven because she was a Siphoner. 1858 She was a nurse in Lily's TB ward, and there the two met and bonded. Following Lily's transition to a vampire, she left the ward with Lily. 1863 She met Stefan in 1863, they were quite taken with each other though, seen as she was traveling with Lily, she should not have had any interaction with him. However they fell in love with each other and slept together in the short amount of time they knew each other and she became impregnated with Stefan's child which she miscarried when Julian beat her up in order to stay with the group. On the ship across the Atlantic Valerie regained consciousness knowing Julian lied about her attack. Valerie didn't tell Lily the truth behind it or about the baby. Valerie then committed suicide and became the first witch-vampire hybrid. 1903 Valerie and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Personality |-|Siphoner= While she was alive, Valerie was a cordial and lighthearted spirit who won over Stefan's heart. However, after losing her child with Stefan to Julian, she knew that Lily wouldn't forgive her if she said anything. Disgusted at the prospect of living under Julian's control, she took her own life only to become the first Witch-Vampire Hybrid. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Valerie is a 170+ witch-vampire hybrid who relies on her dry sense of humor to counter a life of pain and dismissal. She seems like the nice one in the Heretics family but Nora states that she is the worst of them all. She spoke of her affair with Stefan in a cutting tone to Caroline. She is also the most calculating member of her Heretic family, as she cast a spell that would prevent Stefan from touching Caroline and killed her fellow Heretic, Oscar, because she wanted to stop him from aiding Lily in her plan to resurrect Julian. Valerie is not without her humanity, as she deeply regrets breaking Stefan's heart and remains unable to confront him with the truth due to the shame of knowing that she hurt him. She valued her fellow Heretic, Malcolm, as he was responsible for reuniting her with her friend, Beau. She also has a sense of morality, as she took offense at the people who left her for dead when she was run over by their car. However, she won't hesitate to take vengeance, as she, along with Mary-Louise and Nora, murdered the very people who ran her over. After defecting from the Heretics, Valerie displayed a willingness to aid those who oppose Julian and her family, though she may display a certain degree of apprehension at first. She is also beginning to form a reluctant understanding with Caroline, the current girlfriend of her old flame, Stefan, showing that she is not above settling her differences with others to make things work. Valerie has also shown a passionate desire to spare anyone else from the pain she felt in losing her child, as she actively worked with Caroline and Alaric to find his and Jo's children. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman with blue eyes and long, blonde-brown hair. Unlike her fellow allies and close friends, Nora and Mary Louise, Valerie appears to rarely use any makeup and is seen wearing tomboyish clothes, with some accessories added. Powers and Abilities |-|Siphoner= Valerie was originally born as a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that she could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. She does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Gemini Coven which she practices with an amulet imbued with magic. Despite having no power of her own, Valerie displayed a skill in cloaking spells, a trademark of her coven. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= After becoming a vampire by dying with Lily's blood in her system, she retained her siphoning abilities, allowing her to function as a witch-vampire hybrid. Supposedly, it was Valerie's transition into a vampire that led Julian to realize how powerful witch-vampire hybrids are (which led to Lily turning the other siphoner witches she met later on), implying that Valerie is a very powerful witch. She has since shown considerable skill in magic by burning down the town square with Nora and Mary Louise. She also cast a long-lasting spell on Caroline that ensured that her skin burned anyone who touched her. She could also cast pain infliction spells strong enough to hold down vampires as old as Julian with little difficulty. She displayed talent in a array of locator spells, like when she located Alaric's unborn children, previously thought to be dead. She also located Oscar easily and later found Rayna, at Damon's request. By using Rayna, Valerie was able to discern Stefan's location through visions drawn from Rayna's connection to all of her previous vampire victims. Later on, she located Rayna yet again and found Ambrose, who was in possession of Stefan's body at the time. Valerie has shown herself to be quite adept in Spells and Rituals, showing a comprehensive knowledge of many spells of the Gemini Coven and more such as powerful cloaking spells that she has used several times, such as when she concealed Julian's death at Stefan's hands. She even managed to perform a powerful spirit transfer spell, originating from the Gemini coven, and as such requiring two witches to perform while Valerie managed to perform it alone (though not without being weakened in the process), which is another testament to her great power. It is also revealed that following the night that Julian beat her to the point of her unborn child's death, Valerie attempted several powerful spells to save her child's life, however even as a Heretic her magic wasn't great enough nor did she have an entire coven to work with, as such she was not strong enough to preserve her child's life. One of these spells was a strong Gemini spell used on pregnant Gemini witches whose lives are in danger in order to transfer their unborn children to another individual and preserve the lives of the next generation. She also showed knowledge about different magical symptoms and is even skilled in creating magical talismans by fueling them with magic. She also performed a powerful spell on her own for a while and later with Bonnie that created a focus of magic greater than Caroline's vampirism's magic, in order to attract Alaric's unborn children. Her vampiric abilities are also stronger, as she doesn't require a daylight ring due to her witch side. Weaknesses Valerie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Valerie and Stefan's relationship started out complicated. Stefan's mother (Lily Salvatore), asked Valerie to see how Stefan was doing after the mother's death, as a human. Stefan and Valerie meet at a fair and immediately take a liking to each other. Julian however tried to stop their growing friendship and romance, but they eventually consummate their relationship. Later on, they plan to run away together, but Julian wouldn't allow her to be with Stefan. Julian beat her until she miscarried Stefan and Valerie's conceived-child and forced her to come back with him to London, England. Stefan was left behind to believe that Valerie just used him and eventually moved on. However, they reunite in modern day and things become complicated between them due to their history and Stefan's romantic relationship with Caroline. Valerie becomes Stefan's friend and closest ally, which annoys Caroline. Stefan and Valerie eventually get back together again once Stefan is forced to go on the run with Valerie. Stefan breaks up with Caroline some time before Valerie and Stefan begin a romantic relationship. Stefan has been with Valerie for three years, and it is stated that they have been happy together. Valerie later breaks up with him due to his feelings for Caroline. She wishes him a good life before leaving him to start a life of her own. Other Relationships * Valerie and Nora (Fellow Heretic members/Friends) * Valerie and Mary Louise (Former Fellow Heretic members/Ex-Friends/Enemies) * Valerie and Beau (Friends/Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Malcolm (Former Close Friends/Former Heretic Members) * Valerie and Lily (Mother/Daughter Relationship) * Valerie and Oscar (Former Fellow Heretic members/Ex-Friends/Former Enemies) * Valerie and Julian (Former Heretic Members/Enemies) * Caroline and Valerie (Frenemies/Friends/Former Allies) * Alaric and Valerie (Former Allies) * Enzo and Valerie (Former Allies) * Matt and Valerie (Frenemies/Former Allies) * Damon and Valerie (Former Allies/Frenemies) * Stefan, Caroline and Valerie (Former Love Triangle/Former Allies) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Mentioned) }} Name * Valerie is feminine name of French origin (Valérie). The name means "strong" or "valiant". It derived from the Latin, Valeria, the name of a martyred medieval saint. * Tulle is derived from the Old English "Toll", itself a derivative of the Norse "porleifr" and meaning "a clump of trees". Trivia * Valerie is the first member of the Heretics whose last name is revealed. * Valerie was the first witch-vampire Hybrid created. She drowned herself with Lily's blood in her system. ** Ironically, as of the episode Days of Future Past, she is the last existing witch-vampire Hybrid, making her the first and the last of her rare species. ** Despite, Beau being resurrected after the phoenix stone/sword was destroyed, his soul was placed in the deceased body of vampire Lewis, but was killed by Damon Salvatore in Somebody That I Used to Know, he was killed in his hybrid body prior to this, thus still it made Valerie the only living witch-vampire hybrid. * She was Stefan Salvatore's first love, and the first girl he slept with. * She was pregnant with Stefan's child until it was forcefully miscarried. * She killed one of her fellow Heretics members, Oscar as he was going to bring back Julian, who is the reason she couldn't reunite with Stefan and killed her unborn child. * She used to have an amulet before she became a hybrid which she siphoned magic from in times of need. * She is skilled in locator spells. * In the Cold as Ice flash-forward, it is shown she is living in Chicago and in a relationship with Stefan once more. * In One Way or Another, Valerie restores Stefan to his own body, and says good bye to him as she realizes Stefan still loves Caroline. She leaves to live her own life. ** This leaves the "door open" for the writers' to bring her back for future episodes on the show. Gallery 7X01-10-Valerie.jpg 7X01-24-Valerie.jpg 7X01-26-Valerie.jpg 7X01-52-Valerie.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-53-Valerie.jpg 7X02-65-Valerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X03-16-Valerie.jpg 7X03-19-Valerie.jpg 7X03-21-Valerie.jpg 7X03-23-Valerie.jpg 7X03-24-Valerie.jpg 7X03-26-Valerie.jpg 7X03-28-Valerie.jpg 7X03-35-Valerie.jpg 7X03-38-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-40-Valerie.jpg 7X03-41-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-43-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-45-Valerie.jpg 7X03-46-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-47-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-48-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-50-Valerie.jpg 7X03-52-Valerie.jpg 7X03-69-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-71-Valerie.jpg 7X03-72-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-75-Valerie.jpg 7X03-77-Valerie.jpg 7X03-78-Valerie.jpg 7X03-91-Valerie.jpg 7X03-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-107-Valerie.jpg 7X03-125-Valerie.jpg 7X03-128-Valerie.jpg 7X04-25-Valerie.jpg 7X04-27-Valerie.jpg 7X04-64-Valerie.jpg 7X04-66-Valerie.jpg 7X04-68-Valerie.jpg 7X04-114-Valerie.jpg 7X04-118-EnzoValerie.jpg 7X05-21-Valerie.jpg 7X05-23-Valerie.jpg 7X05-28-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-29-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-30-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-39-Valerie.jpg 7X05-47-Valerie.jpg 7X05-49-StefanValerie.jpg 7X05-66-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-68-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-71-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-73-Valerie.jpg 7X05-92-Valerie.jpg 7X05-93-StefanValerie.jpg 7X05-94-Valerie.jpg 7X05-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X06-13-Valerie.jpg 7X06-15-Valerie.jpg 7X06-36-Valerie.jpg 7X06-38-Valerie.jpg 7X06-83-Valerie.jpg 7X06-121-Valerie.jpg 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 7X06-124-Valerie.jpg 7X06-133-Valerie.jpg 7X06-135-Valerie.jpg 7X06-147-ValerieAlaric.jpg 7X06-148-Valerie.jpg 7X07-51-Valerie.jpg 7X07-53-Valerie.jpg 7X07-79-Valerie.jpg 7X07-107-Valerie.jpg 7X07-109-Valerie.jpg 7X07-110-CarolineValerie.jpg 7X07-134-Valerie.jpg 7X08-10-Valerie.jpg 7X08-34-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X08-60-Valerie.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-81-Valerie.jpg 7X08-91-DamonValerie.jpg 7X08-102-ValerieStefan.jpg 7X08-104-Valerie.jpg 7X09-1-Valerie.jpg 7X09-3-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-4-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-5-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-7-NoraValerie.jpg 7X09-8-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-21-Valerie.jpg 7X09-23-Valerie.jpg 7X09-25-Valerie.jpg 7X09-76-Valerie.jpg 7X09-78-Valerie.jpg 7X09-80-Valerie.jpg 7X09-85-Valerie.jpg 7X09-107-Valerie.jpg 7X09-108-Valerie.jpg 7X09-109-Valerie.jpg 7X09-110-Valerie.jpg 712-018-Valerie.jpg 712-019-Valerie.jpg 712-026-Valerie.jpg 712-027-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-047-Valerie.jpg 712-048-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-067-Valerie.jpg 712-068-Caroline-Valerie.jpg 712-069-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-070-Valerie.jpg 712-087-Valerie.jpg 712-089-Valerie.jpg 712-106-Stefan-Damon-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-109-Damon-Valerie.jpg 712-123-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-124-Valerie.jpg 713-014-Valerie.jpg 713-082-Valerie.jpg 713-088-Valerie.jpg 713-094-Valerie.jpg 714-006-Valerie.jpg 714-040-Valerie.jpg 714-047-Valerie.jpg 714-050-Matt-Valerie.jpg 714-105-Valerie.jpg 715-011-Valerie.jpg 715-013-Valerie.jpg 715-014-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-015-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-031-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-032-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-033-Valerie.jpg 715-035-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-056-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-069-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-070-Valerie.jpg 715-073-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-077-Valerie.jpg 716-006-Valerie.png 716-009-Valerie.png 716-022-Valerie.png 716-024-Valerie.png 716-031-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-032-Valerie.png 716-034-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-043-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-082-Damon-Valerie.png 716-083-Damon-Valerie.png 716-085-Valerie.png 716-087-Valerie.png 716-088-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-089-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-090-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-096-Damon-Valerie.png 716-098-Valerie.png 716-099-Valerie.png 716-112-Damon-Valerie.png 716-126-Damon-Valerie.png 716-127-Stefan-Damon-Valerie.png 716-128-Valerie.png 716-136-Valerie.png 717-008-Damon-Valerie.png 717-009~Damon-Valerie.png 717-020-Valerie-Rayna.png 717-025-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-035~Alaric-Valerie-Rayna.png 717-037-Alaric-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-040-Valerie.png 717-055-Alaric-Valerie.png 717-057-Alaric-Valerie.png 717-059~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-067-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-069-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-072-Valerie.png 717-082-Valerie.png 717-084-Alaric-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-086-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-088-Valerie-Rayna.png 717-106~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-108~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-110~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-119~Alaric-Valerie.png 718-036-Valerie.png 718-038-Valerie.png 718-040-Valerie.png 718-096~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-099-Valerie.png 718-102~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-103-Stefan-Valerie.png 718-104-Valerie.png 718-106-Stefan-Valerie.png 718-107~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-108-Damon~Alaric-Valerie.png 718-110-Stefan-Valerie.png 718-112~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-121~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-123~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-125-Stefan-Valerie.png Tvd701c_0082b.jpg Val 2.png Val 1.png Val 3.png Val 4.png Val 5.png Val 6.png Val 8.png Val 9.png Val 10.png Val 11.png Val 12.png Val Leaving 13.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:Protagonists Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters